A Gamer in Dragon Ball
by Gamerfanfics
Summary: Being killed because a God made a mistake granted me three wishes, of course i want to go to Dragon Ball, be a Saiyan and have the power of The Gamer. Now i just need to grind until im the most powerful being in existence.


**So I decided I wanted to continue with this story because of the feedback you gives have given. Due to the feedback I went through the chapter and fixed up some things so hopefully it reads better and I changed some things I really didn't like. Any mistakes please point them out so i can fix them, many thanks.**

* * *

It was a normal day, went to work, talked to friends and even went out for a drink. The thing that made this day different than the rest, was the fact that on my way home from the bar I was struck by lightning.

So, here I am now sitting in front a rather old looking man who was bald and had a long white beard, he was wearing some white top and trousers. He had his eyes closed while he sipped on his cup of what looked like tea.

Without opening his eyes, he said "I apologise for that, I had the strangest urge to fart and you so happened to die because of that" raising the cup he took another sip

"What!? You mean to tell me I died because of a fart?" What the hell!

"Yes, yes you did. Due to this being a complete accident on my part I'm willing to grant you three wishes. Anything you want I'll give/do with some exceptions of course, I don't think you'll ask for those exceptions though"

"Really? Anything I want?" I couldn't help but ask to confirm what I heard

"Yes"

"Really? Really?"

"Yes"

"Really? Really? Really?"

"I said yes already! Make the damn wishes!" he all but screamed near knocking over his tea

"Alright, alright. Calm yourself, I was just making sure. Ok so first I want to be transported to the dragon ball universe, I want to arrive at the end to the world martial arts tournament where Goku beats Piccolo. I want to be twenty again when I arrive there"

"You know that could count as more than one wish, right?"

"Better to think of it as being a specific wish"

"Hmmmm, alright ill agree to it this could be entertaining to watch, what's next"

"Right ok secondly, I wish to be a full blooded Saiyan, with the appearance of future Gohan before he lost his arm" because let's be real, future Gohan looked badass, especially when he was a Super Saiyan

"Easy to do, done. Next" I could feel my body changing, it was weird though to feel my tail

"Okay for my final wish I wish to have The Gamer power"

"Hmmm, that'll be difficult… but it can be done. Enjoy your new life I'll be watching. Try and make this one enjoyable to watch" Next thing everything goes black and when I reopened my eyes I was standing in a large crowd that was cheering, when I looked towards what they were cheering at it was Son Goku vs Piccolo or Junior as he was currently going by, they were standing in the middle of the ring while the announcer talked into his microphone.

Wrapping my new tail around my waist, it took a while to control it to do that but it was worth it, really didn't want people to grab it and lose all my strength.

Doing a quick scan around the crowd I noticed a small group of people who I recognised and slowly made my way towards them, the crowd really didn't make it easy. When I was behind them I looked down and found out how small they really were, the anime really didn't do them any justice.

As I was about to say something the announcer began the match and the crowd got even louder. Honestly, I was lost for words, I'd never been in a stadium or anything before so I was speechless, a "Wow" slipped out gaining the attention of the two in front of me

Seeing the two turn around I noticed Bulma gained a slight red hue to her face which I couldn't help but smirk at "You okay there boy?" The old man who I knew was Master Roshi asked

Nodding my head "Yeah, just never being to anything like this before. The atmosphere here really gets ya" had to fight back a blush due to Bulma having a slight giggle from what I said

"It does, I remember my first time on that stage, never felt anything like it since" I could tell he was having flashbacks from the way he zoned out

"So, who do you think will win this?" I asked, of course I knew who they would say and who won at the end but had to act for appearance sake

"Goku, been friends with him since he was young. Never seen anyone beat him yet" Bulma said which was backed up from Master Roshi agreeing

"I agree, but doesn't the green man look familiar to you guys? I know I've seen him somewhere" I asked which made them look closely and a look of horror flashed across their face

"It… it can't be" Master Roshi muttered

"So you think so too, glad I wasn't the only one. Just wish I knew who it was" I am really struggling to hold back a smirk here

"Yeah, wish I also knew" Bulma said, I can't take anymore I need to change the subject

"You know, I want to start Martial Arts after this tournament" saying this made them lose their look of horror and gain an interested one

"Why is that?" Bulma asked

"I've been watching Goku fight through this tournament and its got my blood boiling, I just cant help but want to leave now and want to train and one day fight him"

"Well you certainly sounded like Goku there" Master Roshi said with a laugh

"Hey Master Roshi couldn't you train him?"

"Well…. I could but first he must complete my secret test" saying this he waved me down, when I had bent over he whispered in to my ear "Find the hottest looking female here and get here number"

It just had to be something like this, suppose he want at least one student who could get a woman… didn't Goku get engaged at this tournament? God damn it! You know what I'm just gonna do it "Il be back soon "I said and walked into the crowd and begun my search

 **Acceptance into the Turtle School**

 **Complete Roshi's task:**

 **-Find a hot girl**

 **-Get her number**

 **-Prove to Roshi that she is hot**

 **Rewards:**

 **Turtle School Training Quest, 100EXP**

 **Failure:**

 **No Turtle School Training**

 **Accept/Decline**

Pressing Accept as I walked through the crowd, turns out the god that killed me gave me the standard Gamer skills but also a maxed out **Observe** skill so I could see if the girl was single, what her interest were, everything about them became available to me through this skill.

It took me a few minutes but I found some I least expected to find

 **Maron**

 **Level: 1**

 **Title: Airhead**

 **Race: Human**

 **Age: 20**

 **HP: 8500/8500**

 **KI: 2/2 (Locked)**

 **MP: 100/100**

 **STR: 1**

 **VIT: 1**

 **DEX: 1**

 **INT: 1**

 **WIS: 1**

 **Emotions: Lonely, Bored**

 **Likes: Boys, being comforted, small clothes, being spoiled**

 **Hates: Old Women**

 **Maron is known as an airhead and at times completely stupid, she likes being spoiled. Many men have** _ **comforted**_ **to which she seems to have forgotten, she likes any type of man as long as he can entertain her.**

Well damn, I really did not expect to see her here but hey, I remember how Master Roshi liked her in the anime she fits the bill of what he's looking.

Walking up to Maron he introduced himself "Hi I'm Zane"

Hearing someone talk to her she turned around and noticed the man talking to her "Hiya I'm Maron"

Taking a quick look at her information screen her emotion bored had changed to slightly hot, this was going extremely well so far

It only took a few minutes but she gave me her number by writing it on my hand with a marker she found on the ground, and agreed to come back to Master Roshi with me

When we got back to the fighting Arena Master Roshi and Bulma were shocked to see that I came back with Maron, I just smirked at Master Roshi and showed him my hand with the number on it, his jaw dropped straight to the ground

"You my boy, will be my greatest student yet!"

 **Acceptance into the Turtle School (Compete)**

 **Reward: Turtle Training School Quest, 100EXP**

 **Level up!**

 **Turtle Training School**

 **Survive the harsh training of the Turtle Hermit**

 **Reward: Become stronger duh, 1000 EXP**

 **Failure: Become weak and unable to become strong**

 **Accept/** Decline

Guessing that decline was greyed out because I had already agreed to let him train me

 **Due to using your head logically +1 INT**

So I was right then

"You know what I just realised" I said gaining the attention of the three I was with "I haven't introduced myself, names Zane" I said and we all had a laugh followed by Mater Roshi, Bulma and Maron introducing themselves

The rest of the fight that I saw went exactly like the anime did with Goku coming out the winner, during the fight I talked with the three and boy was Bulma a genius, just listening to her talk about science and idea's that she had gained me two more INT, Even Maron's INT went up by 1 she was that smart.

When the fight had finished Goku left with Chi-Chi on the nimbus confirming that yes, he did get engaged. Leaving me with Roshi, Krillin, Marron and Bulma.

When Bulma left we said our goodbyes and promised to meet up after I finished my training.

Currently Roshi, Krillin, Maron and I were in a taxi on our way to the airport "So who are you?" Krillin asked will looking at Maron and I, Master Roshi got the front of the taxi while the rest got the back, I sat in the middle though cause win

"Name's Zane, Master Roshi's new student" I replied while putting my hand forward to shake

He took my hand and gave a firm hand shake "Krillin, Master Roshi's old student" which made us both laugh.

"So, you got to the quarter final?" I asked with interested

"Yeah, fighting Goku was awesome. He could have held back on some of those punches though" finishing will a chuckle and a rub to the back of his head

"I bet, from his fight with the green guy his punches looked powerful and painful" I said recalling how Goku's punches looked like in real life

"Not to be rude or anything but isn't it a bit… you know… late for you to start training"

"Nonsense Krillin, it's never too late to start training" Master Roshi interrupted our conversation before I could even open my mouth

The rest of the journey went pretty fast with Krillin, Master Roshi and Maron. Master Roshi told stories about the training Goku and Krillin did, and stories from his youth which intrigued both Krillin and I. The highlight of the plane journey home was that it was a nice night flight and being stuck beside a bored Maron lead me to join the mile-high club while everyone else on the plane slept, got the skill **Sex** and got it to level 4.

It was the next day that we finally arrived at Master Roshi's, the island was exactly as the anime described it, a small house in the middle of a small island. We only stayed on the island for a few hours before we set of the 'Training Island'.

When we got onto the island we set down near the beach due to Master Roshi saying it was the best spot on the whole island, but Krillin and I knew the real reason. Maron was over joyed to be living beside the beach. Honestly the girl was a real air head, the title suited her perfectly, though that extra one INT did a world of good, cause she did seem slightly less ditsy compared to when I first meet her.

It was the following day that training begun, after being woke up by Master Roshi at 5am to begin training, we did the morning milk run, swimming, dodging, farm work and construction work, I say we but I mean I did.

At the of the first day when we returned back to the house I went straight up stairs to the bed Maron and I were sharing and lay there for about half an hour to recover my energy, when I got up I noticed a screen which made me really happy.

 **Due to an intense work out: +5 STR, +5 VIT, +4 DEX**

Seeing the screen, I could help but want to train more, and what was even better was if the amount of KI you had was your power level I was slowly catching up to the power level Goku had at the start of the anime. Gamer power OP!

When I went down stairs I was greeted by Krillin who had a grin on his face after seeing me exhausted, and Maron who had her usual smile on her face though she was wearing her yellow swimsuit wherever she got that I have no idea, but one thing was for sure, she looked damn fine in it.

When I awoke the next day, I looked out the window and noticed the sun wasn't up but there was light on the horizon and I could hear footsteps coming from upstairs. It must have been Master Roshi since going by the amount of light outside it was almost time for Early morning exercise, so quietly getting out of bed I got dressed and snuck out of the room.

When he saw me in the hall he had a surprised look on his face "Oh, you're up! Didn't think you would be up this early, since you're up we can begin our early morning exercise. First here put this on, it a turtle shell weighing 20 kilos, it'll make this training more challenging for you. Never seen someone progress this fast, not even Goku got as strong as fast as you"

"Heh, must have good genetics" I let out a small laugh and put on my turtle shell

* * *

It's been 4 months since I started training with Master Roshi and boy was it amazing, the stat gains were unreal, today he said he wanted to talk to me. I have an idea what he's going to say. But again the stat gains have been amazing

 **Zane**

 **Level: 2 (EXP 20/300)**

 **Title: Dimension Traveller**

 **Race: Saiyan**

 **HP: 8500/8500**

 **KI: 165/165 (Locked)**

 **MP: 2100/2100**

 **STR: 80**

 **VIT: 85**

 **DEX: 83**

 **INT: 21**

 **WIS: 18**

 **POINTS: 0**

 **PERKS:**

 **[Zenkai: when HP is below 10% and makes a full recovery STR, VIT AND DEX are increased and a random amount]**

Look at them gains, four months and I'm already stronger than Master Roshi at this stage in the story, don't know if I would be stronger if he used his powered-up state, but that thought is for another time.

"Zane, you have completed the turtle hermit school physical training. Next, we will focus on KI, tell me do you know what KI is?" He asked me

"No Master, what is it?"

"KI is essentially your life force, almost everything has Ki, the grass you stand on, the trees in the forest, the small insects underground. But as a martial artist we are able to use our Ki in ways many dream of. For example, this" he said making a small yellow orb appear in his hand before aiming his hand at a rock and making it head straight for the rock. Once the orb made contact with a small rock near us it exploded making dust and rock go in every direction.

"That is what we call a Ki blast, the most basic of all techniques requiring Ki, so once I think your Ki control is sufficient enough we will begin on Ki blasts, and work our way up until you are able to learn the turtle hermit school Ki techniques"

"Alright, so how do I start?"

"First sit down and begin to meditate"

"How do I meditate?" I asked and he sighed, leave me alone alright. I've never done it before.

"This will be tough" he muttered to himself but I heard it ROSHI! "First take a seat on the ground, cross your legs and relax, I'll take you through it" so I did what was instructed

"Now clear your mind of all thoughts and relax, focus on what's around you, feel the wind on your face, listen to the bird's chip in the trees, listen to the sea as the tide goes in and out" after that I felt it, something I'd never felt before, absolute peace. No ideal thoughts about the future, training or anything, just focusing on what was here and now.

I heard a quite ping and I opened one of my eyes to see a notification

 **Due to being taught a technique a technique a skill has been created**

 **Meditation(Active), Level 1 (EXP- 0%) Cost: None**

 **KI regeneration 5% per min**

 **HP Regeneration 5% per min**

 **MP Regeneration 5% per min**

"Well done, now continue what you were doing except this time look within yourself, find your energy source, with the amount you have it shouldn't be too hard"

'Meditation' I thought activating the skill and it put me back into my peaceful state of mind and I began searching for my Ki

After what felt like a few minutes I found it, it was warm and calm "I've found it master"

"Good, now grab hold of it and pull. Let it flow round your body until it calms"

Doing as he said I imagined my self pulling it, and like air coming out of a balloon when popped it, as if accepting my hand, it escaped its own confined area and went around my body. Ever changing direction never stopping and for the first time in my new life, I felt invincible, like nothing could stop me. So powerful, strength I've never had before was mine and I felt like I could take on the world with it.

After a few moments it finally stopped going around my body like mad, I could feel it slowly going around, at a constant pace now

"Excellent, now were done for the day. We'll let your body adjust to having its Ki circulating around it and well pick it up again tomorrow. You can do some physical training now, but no Ki or you'll just make it take longer before we can actually start training"

With that he left me alone on the edge of the cliff behind the small house. I saw that there was a blue screen

 **Skill has been created**

 **Ki Control (Passive), Level 1(EXP-0%) Cost: None**

 **1% Ki control**

Well that crap, 1% if it goes up 1% per level its gonna take forever to have perfect control

* * *

It's been six months since I unlocked my KI and a year since I've arrived in this world. In that time, I've mastered Ki control. Honestly some of the exercises I've been done are unreal, Krillin ended up joining me Ki control exercises, reason? He was at the same level as me regarding Ki, though he's still mastering his Ki due to the fact that I was The Gamer I progressed so much faster than he did.

After mastering my Ki, I was taught the Original Kamehameha which I got to level 50, at this level 1 Ki equalled to 1 damage and amount used to maintain per second, at level 1 it was 10 Ki per damage and the amount of Ki used to sustain if made into a beam per second. For example, at level 50 if I used 50 Ki it was do 50 damage and would cost 50 Ki per second to keep the beam maintained.

I knew from the previous 50 levels that it would get even better and become completely OP.

Master Roshi offered to teach me the other Turtle Hermit school techniques, while I could see they could be useful they would just be skill I most likely wouldn't need and decided against learning it.

So as of now I had 6 skills with 4 of them maxed out, one at level 50 and the other at 25 (Meditation), I was quite happy to be honest, I hated the fact that The Gamer with his unlimited potential wasted it, for this planet I was probably the third strongest being. If I wasn't I was fourth not far behind the third, with my stats I would say they weren't too shabby

 **Zane**

 **Level: 2 (EXP 20/300)**

 **Title: Dimension Traveller**

 **Race: Saiyan**

 **HP: 16,000/16,000**

 **KI: 310/310**

 **MP: 2500/2500**

 **STR: 150**

 **VIT: 160**

 **DEX: 155**

 **INT: 25**

 **WIS: 20**

 **Points: 5**

 **PERKS:**

 **[Zenkai: when HP is below 10% and makes a full recovery STR, VIT AND DEX are increased and a random amount]**

You know, now that I look at my stats I wouldn't be all that surprised if I was a hell of a lot stronger than Goku right now, there was what? A four-year time skip between dragon ball and dragon ball z, and at the start Goku only had a power level of just over 400 at the start of z so maybe I'm the strongest on earth right now.

Got to stop thinking like that, earth is just a small place in the grand scheme of things for example Jiren

That man was miles, no not miles Trillions of lightyears ahead of me in terms of power and skill, I'll be more powerful than him though, I destroy him if he tries to destroy me, that's a promise

 **Stronger than the Strongest**

 **Become stronger than the being called Jiren**

 **Objective:**

 **Have Stats greater than:**

 **STR: 385,500,000,000**

 **VIT: 345,850,000,000**

 **DEX: 360,065,000,000**

 **Rewards:**

 **300,000 Levels**

 **+2 Skills of your Choosing**

 **+3 Perks of your Choosing**

 **+God Equipment**

 **Failure:**

 **Potential Universe destruction leading to potentially ceasing to exist**

 **Accept/Decline**

While I may have hesitated after I read the screen I accepted it, I would not cease to exist.

I wonder how I actually get these quests considering its only my third quest since arriving here do I have to wish for it or a have a desire. Let's test 'I wish to transform into a Super Saiyan'

 **Adding Super to the Saiyan**

 **Become a Super Saiyan**

 **Rewards**

 **Able to transform into a Super Saiyan**

 **+100 Levels**

 **Failure**

 **Unable to become a Super Saiyan**

 **Accept/Decline**

So that's how it works well ill accept that, I wonder what the conditions are to fail the quest are, you know actually let's not think about now and take it as a gift

Anyway, we got wayyyyyy off track there, as I was saying. In the past six months I had finally completed Master Roshi's training, I was presented the turtle school uniform, not the one that Goku, Krillin and Yamcha wear, no I what I got was the Ultimate Turtle Hermit Uniform that was in Dragon Ball Xenoverse and boy was it badass

The final test I had was to fight Master Roshi, which I struggled greatly with but because of my advantage of higher stats I was able to pull it off even got **Martial Arts** as a skill, we hadn't actually done any fighting in the past year so the fight surprised me.

Master Roshi said that the way of the turtle school was to provide a solid foundation and allow the student to make their own fighting style that best suited them and allow them to refine it during their life.

When I heard that I realised why everyone he trained in the anime fought differently it was truly the best way to become a better fighter since you knew how your body worked and how to use that to your advantage in a fight

After I beat Master Roshi he named me a master of the Turtle school which got me an envious look from Krillin and a new Perk from The Game

 **Master** **Martial Artist: Any student gain 100% increased learning and improving rate under you. Any Martial Art techniques gain double the amount of EXP compared to normal**

It was an amazing Perk and it also gave me something to think about, student. If I had any I could potentially mess up the entire time line I know, would that be a bad thing though? Super strong Human other than the z fighters, bring up the universes mortal level. With my power I could literally single handily raise the universe's mortal level without needing the Supreme Kai or Beerus.

 **Raise the level**

 **Increase the current mortal level of the universe to be above 7**

 **Current: 3.18**

 **Rewards:**

 **?**

 **Failure:**

 **Tournament of Power**

 **Potential erasure**

 **Accept/Decline**

Pressing accept, the screen disappeared. Ok I really need to get this out, keep getting side tracked by damn thoughts.

The only thing other than training during the time I spent with them was something that broke my heart, Maron decided to cheat on me with Krillin, how I found out? Well every so often I would return after training with Master Roshi I would observe them both and see that Krillin was satisfied with Maron was actually the opposite.

I confronted the two of them and they admitted it, I honestly thought better of Krillin. I did agree that Maron walking around the house in just her yellow swimsuit was extremely tempting and if I was in his position all day I don't think I could resist trying to get her attention.

The reason it happened though? Was that I didn't spend even attention to the girl, I literally spent 2 hours every night pleasuring her and I for a fact knew that she extremely satisfied but I suppose I should have gotten the hint during the 10 months when love didn't appear for her emotions but did for Krillin.

The rest of my time there was spent ignoring the two of them and focusing mainly on my training, surprisingly Master Roshi comforted me after the whole ordeal.

After everything that had happened I decided to take a journey across the world, but first I wanted to go to Korin, why? Senzu beans and the fact that he is the only one that knows how to grow them is a major plus in my books, I need to learn how.

* * *

Standing at the base of Korin Tower. It really was huge, I couldn't even see the top just like it was described in the anime. Crouching I then jumped as high as I could which was a good bit, and began my ascent to the top of the tower.

It was about 2 hours later when I had finally reached the top of the tower and there he was, looking at me.

"Oh, didn't think anyone would be up here for another couple of years. What can I do for you?"

"I wish to train under you, and learn everything I can"

"Oh, hmmmmm. Sure, I guess, never had this request before. One second" he said before turning around and yelling "Oi! Yajirobe get down here!"

"Korin will you keep it down, some of us are trying to sleep here"

"Well maybe if you went home you could sleep all you want"

"Go home? They'd just make me hunt again, why would I want that when there's free food here"

"Why won't he leave?" Korin muttered to himself

"So, who's this guy?" Yajirobe asked will looking at me

"My new apprentice" Korin said

"Names Zane, pleasure" I said while I walked over to him and put a hand out to shake which took

"I wanted to tell you, you're moving up to the roof I need all the room I have to train this one"

"B-but Korin!"

"If you don't ill kick you off the top myself"

"Tch fine, this better not take long" he then left and went back up the stairs

"Is he always like that?"

"Unfortunately, I almost lost all the Senzu beans because of him but that's a story for another time. So tell me, what training have you done so far"

"Well I've spent the last year training under Master Roshi, I've mastered my Ki and been named a Master by him"

"Oh, so my student's student is now my student, this is the second time this has happened. Very well we shall now start the first lesson that is movement prediction. I want you to take this vial of water from me by predicting my movements." He said as he took the 'Scared Water' on the end of his staff

"Right!" so the training began, day in and day out I chased after Korin. Yes, I was faster than him but I was training the skill I gain on the first day **Movement Prediction.** I'd say if I levelled it to the max it would be one of the most OP skills ever

So, I restrained myself and focused on predicting his movements, it was difficult at the start as I would predict that he would go left but not predict the sudden right he would take straight after, sure I would get EXP for predicting the first part I didn't get the large amount that I would get from predicting it correctly.

It took nearly 3 months to master movement prediction and I could perfectly predict every movement that Korin and Yajirobe were about to take, it was a weird experience to say the least.

"Well It you've mastered Movement Prediction to a higher level than me, I'm impressed. You should take notes" Korin complemented me before insulting Yajirobe

"Hmm, I can do that no problem" he said before turning and leaving "Bean daddy out"

"Did he really just…" Korin was lost for words

"Yes… yes he did"

"Anyway, now that you've mastered that. I'm going to pass onto the method to grow Senzu beans in case anything happens to me. Here" he threw me a Senzu bean "listen carefully first you must get a pot, fill it with soil as usual, now comes the important part now you must fill the soil with mana so that it becomes saturated with it" he showed be a pot with saturated mana soil and I could feel the mana even though I had never used it

"Next plant the Senzu bean into the soil, it will take around one year for the plant to mature, when the plant has reached maturity Senzu beans will grow instantly and depending on how saturated the soil is, you can potential get up to ten Senzu beans from one plant, the only thing is that the plant will die after it has been harvested."

"Now I know you don't know how to use your mana, so you should seek out Baba, Roshi's sister. She a witch and a powerful one at that, knows the most about mana out of everyone on the planet. Any questions?"

"One actually, what happens if the soil isn't saturated enough"

"it will still grow the plant but you will only get one Senzu bean back"

"Right I think I've got it, thank you master" I said will a bow

"None of that now, you have surpassed my teachings, you are almost a true Martial Arts Master. You need to fight and take on a student, how you haven't learnt to fight by now is beyond me. Here, you should be able to find Baba here" he then handed me a piece of paper with an address on it

"You know I'm not very good with maps or anything"

"At least I get rid of one" he whispered to himself while raising one of his arms and pointing in a direction "just head that way and you'll find it"

Nodding I ran down the side of the tower towards the ground and speeds I only dreamt of in my past life and headed in the direction that Korin

Meanwhile with Korin

"I wonder if he even realises he is going the complete opposite direction" he mused, training the boy had been more enjoyable than teaching the other two

"Hey Korin, is there any food"

"That's it! This one needs to also go"

Back with Zane

I'd been running for a few hours and I finally reached Baba's I did gain +1 VIT and DEX for the run which was a nice bonus. The building looked nice but I knew it housed some monsters, which I hope I could fight and improve my Martial arts skill

When I got to the door I was greeted by a pink ghost "Oh hello, what brings you here today?" it asked in a high-pitched voice

"I'm here to Baba"

"She will be free soon, if you wait here I'll come get you once she is free" I nodded hearing this and sat down and meditated

It was about 15 minutes later that I was ushered into the palace and was sat in front of Baba "I've been waiting on you to arrive you know" she said

"You knew I was coming?"

"Of course Hohoho, I can see the future and I know exactly what you're hear for, come we'll being right away I have no more clients today"

* * *

I only spent about a week with Baba, she taught me **Mana Manipulation** and **Mana Transfer** level 20 and 18 repetitively. I then left and headed towards my next destination West City, I am going to see Bulma

It has taken me about a week to find West City (Got +2 Vit for it) but finding Capsule corp was easy just had to find a yellow dome shaped house which took only 15 minutes to find

Walking through the front door I was greeted by a blonde hair lady at the reception desk "Hello, welcome to Capsule Corporation. How can I help"

"Yeah hi, I'm looking for Bulma"

"Sorry Miss Briefs does not meet unless you have a prior appointment"

"Oh… well, tell here Zane is here. She'll say its ok then"

"If you say so" she said pressing a button and speaking into a microphone "Miss Brief's there is a man named Zane here to speak with you"

"Zane? I don't know anyone called that. Where did he say he knew me from?"

"We met at the world martial arts tournament a year ago before" I supplied to the woman to passed it on

"Oh yes! Zane, send him on up"

"Yes mam, well let's go" she then led the way through the building and stopped outside a door "Miss Briefs is right through this door"

"Thank you"

"Not a problem" she responded and then left

Knocking on the door I heard a quiet "Come in" to which I opened the door and walked into a massive room with gadgets and equipment that I have no clue what it is

"Hey you, so how was your training with Master Roshi?" she asked

"Hey, it was tough, one things for sure that pervert knows how to train you. Was sore every day after training"

"Heh I bet, so what brings you here?"

"Well you did invite me to come over after I finished my training or did you forget?" I asked which brought a slight blush to her face

"Of course, I didn't, I'm a genius you know. I never forget anything"

"Suuuure, so what were you doing before I got here?"

"Well I was trying to improve the capsule bike that we have, trying increase the amount of miles per gallon, been a struggle but so far I been only able to increase it by one mile"

"Sounds complicated"

"It is, if only I had some as smart as me this might be easier"

"Hey, you know I like to think of myself as pretty smart, not on your level but if you show me to a library or a computer. It would take a while but I think I might be able to help you with whatever you need"

"Really you'd learn about science for me?"

"Well yeah" 'Not like I have anything else better to do for now'

"You know, you would be a much better boyfriend than Yamcha"

"Thanks, I guess"

"I mean it, he never gone out of his way to do anything for me. All he has done is constantly left me alone with Puar when he goes training and chased after other girls when I'm working"

"Wow, and your still with him?" really, Yamcha was that bad. If I was Bulma id drop his ass where he stood

"Well, I've tried to break up with him but I just can't you know… I-I love him"

"I don't know what to say, if I'm honest" I said to her "But you deserve better than this, he a jerk through and through"

"Really?" tears were forming in her eyes

"Yes really"

"Will you help me?" she asked hopeful

"Of course" after I said that she gave me a smile and turned and walked towards the door

"Well lets get you to a computer, we can talk about this more when I'm done showing you how to work it" she said while walking out the door

"Hey!" I shouted and chased after her out the door "I know how to work a computer at least"

"If you say so" she said while laughing

* * *

It's been a month since I arrived in West City and I ended up moving in with Bulma and her family. After a few weeks of being here Bulma and Yamcha broke up, I could tell from the looks I got from Yamcha he blamed me for it, but he had no one to blame but himself.

What I got out of the break up was rebound sex, and let me say Bulma is amazing. she did say to forget about it the next day. But that didn't last long considering two days later she was in my room again and it once again happened. Turns out Yamcha had a really small dick, about 3 inches, felt sorry for the man after I heard that.

So, after that night Bulma would occasionally come into my room at night and we would have sex, we just said we were friends with benefits and I couldn't help but agree.

When I wasn't with Bulma I was at a computer researching, learning everything I could about science and boy was the science of this world amazing. I got the skill **STEM** which stood for science, technology, engineering and mathsand from my month of constant research I got it to level 20 and gained +10 INT

Today was different though, I wasn't doing research on my own now. Bulma tested me the other day and decided it was best if I did some hands-on practise instead of being stuck at a computer all day.

So here I was back in Bulma's personal lab "So you ready for your first big day in the lab"

"Sure, I was getting bored staring at a computer screen day in and out, only reading"

"I'm sure you were, now let's being. I been tasked with…"

The first day was amazing working with Bulma was unreal, just from listening to her explain things all day my STEM increased by 2 levels. I ended up spending the next two years with Bulma and being round her so much I couldn't help but get feeling for her.

During the past few years I got my very own lab which was directly beside Bulma's, I've been working on creating the Gravity Chamber, I've been close for the past few months but every time I started it up it collapsed

I was currently in my lab in a seat at a table looking over the everything I've done for this, the maths should be correct I've checked it a thousand times so what was wrong.

Hearing the door open I turned to see Bulma walking in "Everything okay?"

"I don't know what's wrong with this, every time I boot it up it collapses"

"Hmmm, let me have a look" she was looking over my shoulder "Why'd you add this in?" she asked while pointing at a certain part of my work

"If I didn't the gravity inside wouldn't stabilise and anyone inside would turn to mush"

"Why don't you change it to this?" she suggested while adding her own work to my own which looked like it could work

"Well let's try it out" after about 20 minutes of making the adjustments to the chamber. We were standing about 20 meters away from the chamber when I flipped the switch and the machine came to life. Using the control panel, I switched the gravity within the chamber to x2 earth's gravity and the instruments inside showed me that it had actually changed to the desired gravity.

Unable to keep a smile of my face I switch the gravity a couple more time to make sure it was working correctly which it did.

During the next three years I got into some serious training, first I made the skill **ID Manipulation** and grinded it to the max level which was easy enough.

After that I made a Zombie ID which I grinded **Martial arts** , the **Kamehameha** and learnt **KI Sense** in. After that I moved up the difficultly until I had reached Level 100 in the three skills

After that I focused on physical training in the gravity chamber, I kept It light compared to what I wanted to do, since I was now part of Capsule Corp and I wanted to focus on making the camber even.

Today I was going to Master Roshi's house because he was having a get together, so we made our way there, today would be fun. The beginning of Dragon Ball Z was starting today

* * *

 **Love it? Hate it?**

 **This chapter was lacking in dialog since I wanted to get straight into the dbz storyline, if I decide to continue this there will be a hell of a lot more dialog in the next chapter. He is Zane's stats at the end of this chapter, note that INT and WIS are quite high because of all the studying he's done and studying under smart and wise people.**

 **Also, I did not forget about the Senzu beans I left them out on purpose to give me something to work with in the next chapter.**

 **I know the stats below are a bit high but i'm keeping them, i could have made them way higher since you know Goku trained under 10x gravity for a year and going through the way I make the stats his would look like 4700 STR, 4300 VIT, 4600 DEX. so yeah**

 **Zane**

 **Level: 100**

 **Title: Dimension Traveller**

 **Race: Saiyan**

 **HP: 360,000/360,000**

 **KI: 7100/7100**

 **MP: 7000/7000**

 **STR: 3500**

 **VIT: 3600**

 **DEX: 3600**

 **INT: 70**

 **WIS: 50**

 **PERKS:**

 **[Zenkai: when HP is below 10% and makes a full recovery STR, VIT AND DEX are increased and a random amount]**

 **[Master** **Martial Artist: Any student gain 100% increased learning and improving rate under you. Any Martial Art techniques gain double the amount of EXP compared to normal]**

 **Skills**

 **[Gamers Body (Passive)]**

 **[Gamers Mind (Passive)]**

 **[KI Control (Passive), Level: Max, Cost: None]**

 **[Martial Arts (Passive), Level: 100 (EXP- 47%), Cost: None]**

 **[Movement Prediction, (Passive), Level: Max, Cost: None]**

 **[Mana Manipulation (Passive), Level: 20, Cost: None]**

 **[STEM (Passive), Level: 45, Cost: None]**

 **[Sex (Passive), Level 52 (EXP: 500/6000), Cost: None]**

 **52% change of leaving partner satisfied**

 **[KI Sense (Active/Passive), Level: 100, Cost: None]**

 **Sensing range: Planet**

 **[Observe (Active), Level: Max, Cost: None]**

 **[Meditation (Active), Level: 25, Cost: None]**

 **25% HP, KI and MP Regen per minute**

 **[Original Kamehameha (Active), Level: 100, Cost: Dependent]**

 **1 KI = 5 DMG**

 **KI used = Amount of KI per second to maintain beam**

 **[Mana Transfer (Active), Level: 18, Cost: Dependent]**

 **4 MP transfers 1 MP to target**

 **[ID Manipulation (Active), Level: Max, Cost: 500 MP]**


End file.
